El Ultimo Caso
by DarkTailsXZ
Summary: Un viejo y amargado detective llamado Vector recibe la llamada de un hombre que le pide buscar a un tal Shadow y recuperar el Cetro de la Oscuridad. Parece una tarea sencilla, pero pronto Vector se da cuenta de que este caso no será tan facil de resolver.


**_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fan fic. Ojala les guste. Léanlo todo y lean también la nota que pondré al final para aclarar algunas dudas._**

**_Esta es una historia basada en algunos personajes y situaciones del juego Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 (Next Gen). Por cierto, es un fic algo oscuro, asi que estan advertidos.  
_**

**_Sin más por el momento los dejo con:_**

* * *

**EL ÚLTIMO CASO**

Algún tiempo llegué a pensar que ser detective privado sería interesante… y para ser justos, algún tiempo lo fue. Hubo un tiempo en que un nuevo caso, por sencillo que fuera, me llenaba de emoción. Y lo que más me gustaba y me emocionaba de todo ello era que lo resolvería con la ayuda de mis amigos… pero desde que mis amigos ya no están, las cosas han dado un giro radical. Ser detective ha perdido todo el sentido… y todo fue por mi culpa.

Éramos tres los miembros de la agencia de detectives Chaotix. Yo era el líder del grupo, mi segundo de abordo era Espio, el camaleón con habilidades ninja, y el tercero era el joven abejorro Charmy. Eran buenos tiempos cuando estuvimos juntos hasta que yo lo eché a perder por culpa de mi irresponsabilidad. Ese día investigábamos a un psicópata que había secuestrado a la hija de nuestro cliente. Eventualmente dimos con su guarida, y debido al afán por atraparlo, yo bajé la guardia a pesar de las advertencias de mis amigos que aún así, entraron conmigo a aquel lugar. El sujeto nos había puesto una trampa y puso una bomba que explotó dos minutos después de que entráramos. Charmy no logró salir… tan solo tenía quince años. La semana pasada hubiera cumplido treinta.

Después de eso las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Al cabo de un tiempo, Espio decidió que lo mejor sería irse a las montañas de vuelta al templo de donde había venido y seguir con su entrenamiento. Un par de años después me enteré que ese templo había sido bombardeado durante una guerra local. Nadie había sobrevivido.

Y así fue como terminé solo en este diminuto cuarto que me sirve de despacho y dormitorio. Pensé varias veces en dejar el negocio, pero esto es lo único que sé hacer. Además me ayuda a sobrevivir, ya que mi cuenta bancaria está casi vacía, sin mencionar mi armario, mi alacena y mi refrigerador. Sin embargo hice el juramento de que el próximo caso sería el último. Ya era un cocodrilo demasiado viejo para estas cosas.

Esa tarde me encontraba, como de costumbre, sentado frente a mi viejo escritorio jugueteando con mi revólver, otro artefacto que también en ocasiones había considerado usar en mi mismo, pero era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Descansaba mis pies sobre el escritorio sobre el cual también había una botella de whisky a medias, un teléfono y una pequeña computadora, ambos viejos y mugrosos. De pronto el teléfono repiqueteó causándome un ligero sobresalto.

- Otro marido celoso… - Dije para mí mismo y luego levanté el auricular. – ¿Diga?

- ¿Habla el detective Vector? – Respondió un hombre de voz grave y algo rasposa.

- Él habla. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Tengo un trabajo para usted.

- Quiere que espíe a su mujer, ¿no es así?

- Nada de eso. – Respondió. – Me han robado un artefacto muy valioso y necesito que encuentre al responsable.

- ¿Qué le robaron?

- Una reliquia conocida como el Cetro de la Oscuridad.

- ¿Y tiene idea de quién se lo robó?

- Alguien que se hace llamar Shadow.

- ¿Sabe algo más sobre esta persona?

- Es todo lo que sé.

- ¿Y usted como se llama?

- No puedo decirlo.

- Bueno, entonces llámeme cuando pueda decirlo. – Dije molesto. – Así yo no trabajo.

Me disponía a colgar cuando volví a escuchar la voz del hombre.

- Antes de que cuelgue, le sugiero que revise su cuenta bancaria.

Rápidamente tecleé algunas cosas en la computadora y la pantalla mostró mi estado de cuenta. Alguien había depositado diez mil anillos.

* * *

Me puse mi abrigo y mi sombrero y media hora después me encontraba en busca del tal Shadow. El caso me daba mala espina, pero un caso es un caso y no podía renunciar a él. Después de todo ya sería el último. Busqué a Shadow en todos los lugares posibles pero nadie lo conocía. No había registros ni antecedentes ni nada que indicara que el tal Shadow existiera. En verdad era como su nombre lo decía, una sombra.

Después de dos días de buscar a Shadow sin éxito, decidí tomar otro rumbo y buscar el Cetro de la Oscuridad. Tampoco había mucha información sobre el asunto, pero tuve un poco más de suerte. Descubrí que había habido alguien más que había estado tras la pista del cetro hace un par de años, aunque esa persona no había tenido tanta suerte. Así que me dispuse a hacerle una visita en el manicomio de Station Square.

El manicomio era un lugar lúgubre. Las paredes originalmente blancas ahora estaban descarapeladas y sucias al igual que el piso. Con algo de pesar me di cuenta que me recordaba un poco a mi despacho. Un enfermero me condujo a la sala de visita, que más bien era como una sala de interrogatorio. El único mobiliario era una larga mesa y dos sillas. No había ventanas y solo había una puerta de metal con una pequeña ventanilla. Detrás de la mesa ya me esperaba sentada la persona a quien iba a ver. Era un erizo alto de color gris, tenía dos largas espinas que bajaban hacia su espalda y otras espinas más pequeñas en su frente que asemejaban al plumaje de una cacatúa. Sus ojos color ámbar estaban perdidos en la nada. Traía puesto un camisón blanco y noté que no tenía camisa de fuerza.

- No se preocupe. – Dijo el enfermero. – Siempre está en este estado, así que no es peligroso. Lo que sí le deseo es suerte tratando de hacer que hable.

- Supongo que si le hago las preguntas correctas obtendré las respuestas que quiero.

Me senté frente al erizo y comencé a hablar.

- Supongo que tú eres Silver.

No hubo respuesta, aunque no esperaba que la hubiera.

- Quiero hablarte de una cosa… Estoy buscando un artefacto llamado el Cetro de la Oscuridad, ¿sabes de lo que estoy hablando?

Siguió sin decir nada, pero noté que sus ojos se hicieron más grandes cuando nombré al cetro.

- Supe que lo estuviste buscando antes de terminar en este lugar.

El erizo comenzó a temblar y a abrir la boca como queriendo decir algo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Silver?

- Aléjate del cetro… - Dijo en un susurro apenas audible y sin voltear a verme.

- ¿Porqué?

- Está maldito… él… se llevó a Blaze…

- Escucha Silver, es mi trabajo encontrar el cetro, así que necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre él.

- Él… se los lleva… los necesita… para la semilla…

- ¿Quién se los lleva? ¿De qué semilla me hablas?

- La semilla… la semilla de Iblis… necesita vida…

- ¿Qué es Iblis?

- Iblis… necesita vida… necesita el cetro…

Noté que Silver cada vez se ponía más nervioso y yo cada vez me sentía más frustrado, esto no estaba llegando a ningún lado.

- De acuerdo, veo que no quieres hablar, así que mejor me iré a seguir buscando el cetro. – Dije poniéndome de pie y dando la media vuelta.

- ¡NO!

Al escuchar el grito inmediatamente me di la vuelta. Silver se puso de pie, de un golpe volteó la mesa y comenzó a correr hacia mí. Yo traté de defenderme pero fue más rápido que yo. Con sus manos rodeó mi cuello y me empujó contra la pared. Tenía una fuerza increíble y una mirada desquiciada.

- ¡DEBES ALEJARTE DEL CETRO!

- Suéltame… ahora mismo…

- ¡TE VA A LLEVAR A TI TAMBIÉN!

- Por favor… me estas… matando… - Dije casi sin aliento.

De pronto entraron dos enfermeros corriendo y sujetaron a Silver quitándomelo de encima.

- ¡DÉJENME! – Exclamó el erizo - ¡NO DEBO DEJAR QUE SE ACERQUE AL CETRO!

Uno de los enfermeros sacó una jeringa e inyectó a Silver. El erizo comenzó a perder la fuerza.

- ¡No!... debes… alejarte…

Pensé que valdría la pena hacer un último intento.

- ¿Quién tiene el cetro, Silver?

- E… E… Eggman… - Fue la última palabra de Silver antes de desmayarse.

Unos minutos después el enfermero me acompañó a la salida.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

- Solo le pregunté sobre lo que hacía antes de terminar aquí. – Dije cuidando no revelar nada importante.

-Debió haber sido eso. – Dijo pensativo el enfermero. – Pobre…

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Él era un detective de la policía. Un día él y su pareja estaban investigando no sé qué cosa y ella terminó muerta… Un asunto lamentable.

- ¿Su pareja se llamaba Blaze?

- Me parece que sí.

En ese momento llegamos a la entrada.

- Bueno, le agradezco mucho y lamento haber causado problemas. – Dije saliendo a la calle sin voltear atrás.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia mi despacho fui repasando lo que había pasado en el manicomio. Seguía sin saber donde estaba el cetro, pero al menos ahora sabía que era peligroso… había dejado a alguien muerto y a alguien en el manicomio… otro detective, por cierto. También ahora tenía otras dos cosas que investigar además de Shadow: La Semilla de Iblis y Eggman. De pronto se me ocurrió una posibilidad. ¿Qué tal si el que me había contratado era el tal Eggman?... y si Silver había sido un detective de la policía, era posible que Shadow también trabajara para el gobierno. Seguramente era miembro de alguna fuerza secreta o algo así. Eso explicaría el que no encontrara nada acerca de él. Pero conocía a alguien que sí lo podía encontrar. En ese momento me detuve y en vez de seguir caminando hacia mi despacho, tomé el autobús que me llevaría hacia la casa de esa persona.

Al cabo de diez minutos bajé del autobús en un barrio de clase media. Las casas eran pequeñas pero estaban bien arregladas. Me dirigí hacia una de ellas y toqué el timbre. Después de unos segundos se abrió la puerta y me recibió un zorro amarillo de dos colas, de estatura promedio y mirada amigable. Traía puesta una playera gris manchada de grasa de motor y unos pantalones de mezclilla algo desgastados. Sus ojos azules enmarcados por unos anteojos cuadrados me miraron con gentileza.

- Hola detective. – Exclamó. - ¿Qué lo trae por acá?

- Hola Tails. – Respondí. – Necesito encontrar a una persona.

- Supongo que es de esas que no aparecen en el directorio.

- Así es.

- No creo que sea problema, sígame.

Un momento después me condujo por la escalera de su casa hacia su habitación.

- ¿Y tu amigo? – Pregunté.

- ¿Sonic? Está recorriendo el país de nuevo. Ya sabe que no puede estar en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo.

- Si, eso me queda claro.

Conocí a Tails hace un par de años cuando me contrató para buscar al amigo que vivía con él cuando se enteró que en el lugar donde se supone que iba a estar había explotado una bomba. Resultó que su amigo había cambiado de parecer y había viajado a otro lugar sin enterarse de nada. Tails quedó agradecido con mi trabajo y me ofreció ayudarme cuando yo quisiera. Él era un exitoso ingeniero mecánico, sin embargo también era un talentoso hacker, y ese era el servicio que yo le requería en situaciones como esta. Además lo visitaba con cierta frecuencia porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el muchacho me recordaba un poco a Charmy. A lo mucho era dos años mayor que él.

- Entonces dice que está buscando a alguien, ¿no? – Dijo Tails.

- Así es, su nombre es Shadow.

- Que nombre tan misterioso.

- Está relacionado con un artefacto llamado el Cetro de la Oscuridad y tengo la sospecha que trabaja en alguna agencia del gobierno.

- Así que quiere que me infiltre en la red del gobierno, ¿eh?... esto será interesante.

Después de un rato de decodificar contraseñas y enredar la red del gobierno, al fin Tails dio con una pista. Aparentemente el tal Shadow trabajaba para la agencia G.U.N., una unidad especial de fuerzas tácticas. Sin embargo al entrar a la red de G.U.N., la computadora de Tails se congeló.

- Oh no… no me pueden hacer esto… - Exclamó Tails.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Están tratando de bloquearme, pero no lo lograrán.

Tails tecleó furiosamente durante un rato hasta que una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Lo logré!

Sin embargo un segundo después la computadora se congeló y la pantalla se puso en negro.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser!

Tails logró restablecer la máquina pero ya lo habían sacado de la red.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- No lo lograste, ¿verdad?

- No… lo siento mucho.

- Descuida, al menos ahora sé que no es de Shadow de quien debo preocuparme sino del sujeto que me contrató.

- ¿Quien lo contrató?

- Al parecer un tipo llamado Eggman. No me quiso dar su nombre.

- ¿Y todo esto tiene que ver con ese cetro?

- Así es, aparentemente Shadow se lo robó.

- Esto es muy extraño… ¡Mire!

En la pantalla había aparecido un nuevo correo de un remitente desconocido. Tails lo abrió y me llevé una buena sorpresa al leerlo. Eran escasamente dos líneas:

"_Lo felicito por su perseverancia, detective. Si quiere respuestas, véame bajo el puente de Station Park esta noche a las 8:05. Shadow."_

- ¿Cómo sabia que usted estaba detrás de esto? – Preguntó Tails.

- Al parecer me han estado siguiendo… Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

- ¿Va a ir a ese lugar? – Preguntó Tails. – Puede ser una trampa.

- Lo sé, pero no tengo alternativa. Tengo que resolver esto.

- Tenga mucho cuidado.

- Yo siempre lo tengo… - Dije preparándome para irme. - Gracias por tu ayuda Tails.

* * *

Llegué al parque a la hora exacta y me dirigí al lugar donde me había citado Shadow. Me acerque cautelosamente al camino de tierra que pasaba bajo el puente y pude distinguir la figura de alguien recargado en una de las paredes, aunque no lo podía ver bien.

- Buenas noches, detective. – Dijo con voz grave.

- ¿Cómo sabe que soy yo a quien busca?

- Lo hemos estado siguiendo.

- Y supongo que usted es Shadow.

- Así es… sígame por favor.

Shadow salió a la luz y por fin pude verlo bien. Era un erizo negro con rayas rojas en brazos, piernas y en las espinas de su cabeza. Tenía un mechón de pelo blanco en el pecho y sus ojos eran rojos. No era tan alto como Silver, pero por su mirada se podía ver que era más duro y ciertamente más peligroso. Comenzó a caminar por el sendero de tierra y yo lo seguí. Eventualmente llegamos a una explanada de concreto con una pequeña estatua. Cuando estuvimos detrás de la estatua Shadow se detuvo.

- Y bien, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Pregunté.

- Como le dije anteriormente, lo hemos estado observando. – Dijo Shadow. – Sabemos que ha estado investigando sobre mí y sobre un objeto llamado el Cetro de la Oscuridad. Lo que queremos saber es quien lo contrató.

- No lo sé, no quiso darme su nombre. – Me detuve un momento pensando en si debía decirlo todo y decidí que si quería que Shadow me dijera toda la verdad yo debía hacer lo mismo. – Aunque sospecho que es un tipo llamado Eggman.

- Es lo más seguro.

- ¿Y quién es Eggman?

- El Doctor Eggman es un científico que solía trabajar para una rama del gobierno. Pero los altos mandos se dieron cuenta de su hambre de poder y lo despidieron. Fue entonces que decidió vengarse de nosotros y se robó el Cetro de la Oscuridad. Mandamos a un par de detectives de policía a buscarlo pero la cosa no terminó muy bien.

- Habla de Silver y Blaze, ¿no?

-Así es. – Respondió Shadow. – Después de eso Eggman se escondió por un tiempo hasta que por fin lo pudimos rastrear y yo fui enviado para recuperar el cetro. Fue entonces que él lo contacto a usted.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente el cetro?

- Es una reliquia que los antiguos usaban para hacer sacrificios a Solaris, el dios del sol. Sin embargo la leyenda dice que si alguien la usa con fines egoístas, hará despertar a la bestia de fuego.

- No me diga… Iblis.

- ¡Muy bien! - Dijo Shadow sacando de una bolsa en pequeño báculo plateado con una especie de gema violeta en la punta. – Como puede ver, no debemos dejar que caiga en las manos del Doctor Eggman.

- ¡ENTONCES NO DEBISTE HABERLO TRAIDO!

Ambos volteamos sorprendidos al escuchar el grito. Ahí en el aire a unos metros de nosotros estaba sentado en una especie de maquina flotadora, un hombre obeso y calvo con un prominente bigote naranja y sonrisa malvada.

- ¡Eggman! – Exclamó Shadow.

- Le agradezco mucho que me haya ayudado a encontrar mi cetro, detective.

- Un trabajo es un trabajo. – Dije. – Aunque eso no significa que se lo vaya a dar.

- Bueno, en ese caso tendré que tomarlo por la fuerza.

Eggman oprimió un botón y de su máquina salieron dos rayos que nos mandaron a Shadow y a mí a volar contra la estatua. Shadow soltó el cetro, el cual voló por los aires y fue atrapado por Eggman.

- Muchas gracias por su cooperación caballeros. – Dijo Eggman. – Con su permiso, tengo un mundo que dominar.

Y se fue volando en su pequeña nave al otro lado de la barda del parque. Un segundo después se oyó un estruendo y vi como una nave de mayor tamaño despegaba de la calle y desaparecía en la noche.

- ¡Se llevó el cetro! – Exclamé furioso. - ¿Y ahora qué?

Shadow simplemente se puso de pie, esbozó una ligera sonrisa y oprimió un botón en un pequeño reloj que tenía en la mano izquierda. Un momento después una pequeña nave negra aterrizó en la explanada frente a nosotros.

- Sabía que Eggman lo estaba siguiendo también, así que le puse un transmisor al cetro y esperé a que atacara. – Dijo Shadow. – La base que usaba anteriormente fue abandonada después de que recupere el cetro y necesitábamos saber donde se escondía ahora.

- ¿¡Así que me usó de carnada!? – Exclamé indignado.

- Usted sabe como esto, detective. A veces hay que recurrir a trucos como estos, no es nada personal. – Dijo Shadow subiéndose a la nave y después señaló el asiento del copiloto. – ¿Viene?

* * *

Un rato después de seguir el rastro del cetro, logramos salir de la ciudad.

- Antes de que lleguemos. – Dijo Shadow dándome un pequeño control remoto con un solo botón rojo. – Esta nave tiene una poderosa bomba para usarla en caso de emergencias… si la cosa se pone fea, aléjese lo más que pueda y oprima el botón.

Asentí levemente y guardé el control en mi abrigo. Eventualmente la señal del cetro se detuvo detrás de unas montañas en una estación de tren abandonada. Shadow aceleró y comenzó a disparar hacia la pared hasta que logró derribarla. La nave descendió en el derruido andén donde Eggman había construido una especie de pedestal donde había montado el cetro.

- ¡Que bueno que se unieron a la fiesta! – Exclamó. – En un momento empezaremos, mientras tanto, pónganse cómodos.

Eggman oprimió un botón y de pronto nos vimos rodeados de robots de ataque. Tratamos de escabullirnos, pero al final nos atraparon y nos doblegaron frente a Eggman.

- Les aviso que solo me falta un pequeño sacrificio para despertar a la bestia de fuego. Una vez que lo logre, podre conquistar el mundo. – Dijo Eggman. – En agradecimiento por sus servicios le permitiré presenciar el espectáculo, detective… empecemos.

Eggman se paró frente al cetro y comenzó a recitar.

- Por medio de este cetro os ofrezco este sacrificio, oh poderoso Iblis… ayudadme a limpiar el mundo de aquellos que se nos opongan… ahora liberaré vuestro sello… ¡DESPERTAD!

La gema del cetro comenzó a brillar cada vez mas fuerte… iba a atrapar a Shadow… no podía permitirlo.

- ¡NO! – Exclamé con todas mis fuerzas mientras lograba liberarme de los robots y comenzaba a correr hacia Eggman. La gema soltó un rayo de luz morada que me dio en el pecho. Comencé a sentir como la fuerza se me escapaba. A lo lejos podía escuchar la risa incontrolable de Eggman hasta que de reojo pude ver que Shadow logro librarse y destruir a los robots, sacó su pistola y de tres disparos derribó a Eggman del pedestal. Después intento disparar al cetro pero la energía desvió los disparos. Con desesperación volteó a ver al cetro y luego a mí.

- Hazlo… - Logré decir con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

Después de un momento Shadow levantó su pistola y me disparó debajo del pecho. Al parecer eso fue suficiente para que el vínculo con el cetro se rompiera. El cetro dejó de brillar y yo caí de espaldas sobre el piso. Shadow se acercó a mí.

- Lo lamento.

- A veces… hay que recurrir a trucos como estos… no es nada personal…

El erizo sonrió ligeramente hasta que se escuchó una alarma y de pronto nos vimos rodeados de robots de nuevo.

- Aléjate lo más que puedas… - Dije con dificultad. – Yo los distraigo…

Shadow me miró por unos instantes y luego sonrió de nuevo. – Gracias, detective.

El erizo logró derribar a un par de robots y logró salir corriendo del lugar.

"Ojala los chicos no estén enojados conmigo por terminar así", pensé. De pronto comencé a reírme… había jurado que este sería el último caso pero nunca me puse a pensar en lo que haría después… el destino sin duda tenía sentido del humor…

- ¡OIGAN PEDAZOS DE CHATARRA! – Exclamé poniéndome de pie con lo último que me quedaba de fuerza.

Los robots dejaron de seguir a Shadow y comenzaron a acercarse a mí. Con toda calma saqué el control remoto que me había dado Shadow.

- ¡Sorpresa…! – Dije sonriendo.

Apreté los ojos con todas mis fuerzas y un segundo después oprimí el botón.

_Fin_

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Muy bien, llegamos al final. ¡Espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado mi historia! Primero que nada, me permito repetirles que es una historia BASADA en el juego, sin embargo, como lo acaban de ver, no todas las cosas coinciden (empezando por la aparición de Vector). Yo ya jugué el juego un par de veces y por lo tanto sé qué es la semilla de Iblis y el Cetro de la Oscuridad y todo eso… así que por favor no me manden comentarios "corrigiéndome" sobre esos asuntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo que sí les pido son comentarios y sugerencias sobre la historia si son tan amables.

Saludos


End file.
